


A Marvelous Mistake

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Masturbation, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Titfuck, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Traversing the woods looking for a rare herb, MarvelousAQL stumbles upon a strangely familiar plant - and as she gets a whiff of its arousing sweetness, she soon finds herself in quite the unfortunate situation.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	A Marvelous Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that Marvelous is spelled with two L's, but it's a pun of MarvelousAQL's name (which only has one L, for some reason). It's intention, got it~?
> 
> Pun clarification aside, enjoy~

''Hm... maybe around... here?''

MarvelousAQL, more commonly known simply as 'Marvelous', was in a bit of a pickle. Namely with the quest she was assigned with completing, requiring her to locate and pick three special herbs and return them to her benefactor, in exchange for a healthy amount of money. The problem laid in the fact that herbs were small, green and utterly indistinguishable from regular foliage; part of the reason why they were so rare and expensive to buy.

The busty girl sighed, running a hand through her orange fringe as she scanned the forest around her, lazily trudging through the sparse greenery. Not one herb had revealed itself to her thus far, even though she had been going at it now for several hours; scanning and searching intensely without a break. The only thing to interrupt the monotony was the occasional bold monster that approached her, though even the strongest of them were barely worth drawing her sword for; she was far too strong for this area for any monster to be a threat.

''Mm?'' Marvelous slowed as an odd colour caught her eye, peeking out from beneath some bushes.

Curious and with nothing else to do Marvelous approached, brushing aside some foliage with the back of her hand. A small red plant greeted her, almost burgundy in shade and shaped like a sunflower; thick round petals tracing the centre of the flower. A pleasing scent wafted out of it, indescribable yet entrancing, and prompted Marvelous to instinctively lean in; taking several small sniffs of the strangely familiar plant.

As she took another sniff however she rustled the petals, causing the whole flower to twitch; before a visibly-pink gas squirted out from the small buds in the middle. Marvelous squeaked and leaned back, her nose tingling and the tip quickly growing numb as the barely-visible gas slipped up her nose and down into her lungs before she could hold her breath.

''E-Ew...'' Marvelous grimaced and backed up, rubbing her numbing nose. ''Mn... hopefully it isn't poisonous, I didn't bring any antidotes with me...''

Marvelous quickly stood back up, having enough sense to not stand near the plant. Her chest tingled oddly as she breathed in the air, her stomach twisting in a way not unlike she was getting flustered; a strange twitch shooting through her fingers. Unconsciously Marvelous clenched her fingers into fists, forcing herself to take a deep breath to clear her lungs; but the added oxygen seemed to fuel the strange sensation in her body, rather than clear it up.

Shaking her head Marvelous leaned her back against a sturdy tree, digging her nails into her palms. Her chest tightened in a way that made it difficult to breathe, like her shirt was too tight for her breasts, but she knew that wasn't the case; barely resisting the instinctive urge to unbutton her shirt. She was showing a lot of skin already; any more and she'd be showing everything.

''Mm... w-why...?'' Marvelous licked her suddenly-dry lips, running her clenched fists down her thighs; making her skin tingle pleasantly. ''Ahh...''

She rubbed her thighs more, causing a pleasant tingling sensation to spread inwards. Her hands followed the tingling sensation to her inner thighs, rubbing further up her thighs until her hands were sliding up her skirt, one hand pressing against her panty-clad pussy. A jolt of sharp pleasure shot through her and instantly knocked the breath from her lungs, her back arching slightly as wonderful shocks teased her pelvis, encouraging her to do it again.

With evident hesitation Marvelous did; slowly pressing her fingers against her clothed pussy and pressing down. Pleasure teased her clothed folds and she mewled, rubbing herself with reluctant slowness and sending pleasurable shocks travelling through her body, so much better than she had ever felt before. Unconsciously her rubbing grew more intense, stroking her pussy faster and harder, her pursed lips doing little to muffle the low moan that weaselled out her throat.

''Ahh... ah...'' Marvelous ran her nails down her exposed thigh, pinching her skin – the pain only arousing her more. ''N-No... I can't... I can't do this here...''

She pulled her hand out from her skirt... for all of three seconds. The adventurer lasted barely four seconds before a burning ache brought her hand back to her underwear, a frustrated moan leaving her lips as she gave in to her carnal urges. She grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her hand away but it was a half-hearted attempt at best, her pelvis aching with need; a need for _more_.

Just as Marvelous was about to slide her hand up her shirt she heard voices, making the busty adventurer go still. Silence reigned for two painfully long seconds, before she distinctly heard the murmurs of idle conversation, barely a few feet from her location. On instinct she held her breath, frozen solid – until her hand betrayed her; slowly stroking her clothed pussy with her middle finger and eliciting a quiet whimper from her lips.

''Hey, you hear that?'' A man said, barely a few feet away.

Marvelous quickly yanked her hand free, but it was too late. An unknown man leaned around the tree, gazing at her first with surprise, then with interest, then with glee. Marvelous blushed deeply and tugged her skirt back down, shooting him a flustered glare as she tried and failed to look intimidating, and not like a pervert who had just been caught masturbating in the forest.

''Hohoho, look what we have here; a little nympho~'' Another voice drawled from her left, making Marvelous snap her head around; glaring at another unfamiliar man; an adventurer too, judging by his gear.

''T-That's not true...!'' Marvelous defended herself, unconsciously tugging her skirt down a bit more. ''I was just... napping! A-And you woke me up, so go away!''

''Yer a poor liar, Missy.'' A _third_ voice interjected itself, another young man walking out from the nearby shrubbery; bearing a lazy smirk. ''Grab her.''

Before Marvelous could blink the guy on her right grabbed her arm, yanking it out and forcing her to release her skirt. The busty girl yelped and prepared to strike back with her free arm – only for that arm to be grabbed as well, yanked off to her left and leaving her defenceless. She blushed a deep red and struggling, her panic only growing when they pulled her away from the tree, and out into the open clearing; allowing her to see the half-dozen other men curiously approaching, all of them on the younger side; easily twenties to early thirties at most.

Marvelous heard eager footfalls behind her – before a pair of hands suddenly snaked under her arms, and grabbed her breasts. Sudden pleasure teased her tits and the busty girl moaned, writhing as tingling warmth spread across her skin, making her shudder from the unwanted feeling. The man behind her however took that as a good sign, eagerly squeezing her boobs and fondling them with open lust, extracting sharp gasps and breathless whimpers from the orange-haired adventurer.

''N-No...!'' Marvelous shook her head quickly, trying in vain to wretch her arms free; but her limbs were weak and numbed, undoubtedly from the flower. ''L-Let me... go...!''

''Now why would we do that?'' The man on her right asked, and Marvelous' eyes widened as his free hand slid up her thigh. ''...when we have such a cute girl to play with, without the risk of being interrupted?''

The orange-haired adventurer blushed deeply and quickly closed her legs, clamping her thighs together. However the man was barely discouraged; a perverted grin crossing his features as he slid his hand up to her skirt and shoved his hand between her closed thighs, eliciting a gasp from Marvelous as he roughly rubbed her clothed pussy – his mere touch sending lightning-like sparks lancing through her nerves.

Marvelous buckled as his fingers unintentionally rubbed against her clit, her pleasure near-tripling in an instant and briefly making her mind go blank. She twitched as the guy on her left slowly shifted; a whimper leaving her lips as his free hand dropped down and roughly grabbed her ass, squeezing her rear and fondling her butt lustfully. She wiggled her hips in a weak attempt to make his hand slip away but only ended up rubbing herself against the other man's fingers, her pussy burning with unwanted arousal.

''A-Ah...!'' Marvelous reluctantly moaned, cracking her orange eyes open the man behind her released her breasts, and walked in front of her.

She barely had time to think before the man cupped her cheeks – and then yanked her into a kiss. Marvelous moaned in surprise, her lips crashing against the man's roughly. She struggled and tried to lean her head back but his grip on her cheeks held her still, forcing her to accept the rough kiss; whimpering when he brought his teeth down and bit her bottom lip _hard_. Her lungs ached for air but he didn't let her go, the combined stimulation quickly making her head foggy, unconsciousness nearly grasping her-

-when he mercifully pulled back, allowing her to suck in deep gasps of air. ''H-Haah...! Hah... ugh...''

Marvelous winced as the perverted man grabbed the front button of her shirt, ripping it off and causing her shirt to spill open; revealing her bare breasts to his eager gaze. She never wore a bra because she found it too constricting, leaving nothing to hide her tits from his lustful eyes. Her pink nipples had gotten hard from arousal, perky and sticking out in such a way that it visibly drew his attention, a grin crossing his features.

''Oho... what a little slut you are~'' The man taunted her.

''I-I'm not- _ah~!_ '' Marvelous gasped as he abruptly grabbed her round breasts, roughly groping them and knocking the breath out of her.

She tried to finish her sentence but didn't have the air to; gasping as the man roughly fondled her breasts and pinched her nipples, tugging on them in a way that made her back arch with unwanted pleasure. The other two men weren't idle either, the one on her left greedily groping her butt while the one of her right continued rubbing her clothed pussy, visibly excited when her orange underwear got damp with arousal.

Marvelous buckled as the man took it a step further, slipping his hand under the waistband of her orange panties; before eagerly burying three fingers into her slick pussy. The female adventurer squealed, a rush of hot pleasure shooting through her pussy as he wiggled them around her insides, her inner walls clamping around his intruding digits and coating them with her honey, only enticing the man to finger her more aggressively, to hear all the shrill sounds she could make.

''Ah~! S-Stop that~!'' Marvelous struggled, her hips buckling as the man curled his fingers inside her womanhood. ''M-Mm...!''

The man in front of her roughly crashed their lips together again, silencing her protests and causing her whimpers to melt into a whining groan. She was utterly helpless to resist, her struggles rapidly growing weaker as she endured the aggressive finger-fucking, her pussy quivering around the young man's probing fingers. She couldn't even think straight any more, her mind growing foggy with a mixture of panic and lust, unwanted arousal taking over her mind.

A wonderful burn swelled inside her pelvis, the hotness spreading to her pussy and fuelling her burning arousal. Her breathing grew heavy, her breasts heaving into the man's hands as he groped and squeezed them, her desperate moans muffled by his lips. Marvelous' back arched more and more, the fire spreading throughout her pelvis as her orgasm drew closer and closer until-

''M-Mm?!'' Marvelous gasped as the man abruptly yanked his fingers out, her inner walls seizing around thin air. ''A-Ah... w-what...?''

''Hm?'' The man in front of her smirked, tweaking her achingly hard nipple. ''Were you enjoying yourself?''

''N-No!'' The orange-haired adventurer hastily denied, cheeks burning a dark crimson with humiliation.

He laughed, as did the other men behind him; only further humiliating the helpless girl. ''S-Stop laughing!''

The man in front of her – who she assumed to be the boss – only smirked. ''Hmhm... if you weren't, then I suppose you'll be happy with waiting for a few minutes while the boys take some pics, yeah?''

''E-Eh...?!''

Marvelous' eyes widened as several of the spectating men pulled out phones or cameras, greedily snapping photographs of her naked body – her cheeks burning as she heard the audible clicks, signifying another photo taken. She looked aside and screwed her eyes shut, whimpering as she _felt_ their gaze wandering all over her body, especially her breasts. Her humiliation only grew as the man behind her released her ass and instead grabbed her skirt, yanking it up for everyone to see.

The boss chuckled. ''Alright, alright, I guess that's enough...''

Mercifully the onslaught of photos slowed, but Marvelous knew that each one had taken multiple pictures, _at least_. More likely was around a dozen for each of them, all of her half-naked body. She swallowed the saliva in her mouth and dared to look up, glaring angrily at the boss-man standing in front of her, smirking.

Without a word he took a step closer to her, glancing at the two men on either side of her. In an instant they released her arms, leaving her completely free to move – so suddenly her mind briefly didn't realise it. Her disbelief was capitalised on ruthlessly; a startled gasp escaping Marvelous as the boss-man grabbed the sides of her orange panties and _yanked_ them down, leaving them around her ankles and exposing her wet pussy to the group of men.

''K-Kyaa!'' Marvelous squealed, hastily yanking her skirt down to hide her womanhood – cringing as dozens of pictures were snapped, undoubtedly catching a lucky shot of her lower half.

On instinct Marvelous backed up, forgetting her underwear was around her ankles – causing her to stumble and fall backwards. Her startled cry cut off abruptly into a grunt as her back hit the floor, leaving her dazed for a long second, and giving the boss-man time to yank her panties off her feet, leaving nothing to hide her delicate folds from him. Something Marvelous became intimately aware of as the man grabbed her legs, forcibly spreading them open for him.

''S-Stop!'' Marvelous kicked her legs out wildly, but her limbs were weak from both pleasure and the aphrodisiac-like plant, allowing the man to easily maintain his grip.

He chuckled amusedly at her, not even deigning to reply as he reached down and yanked his zipper down, exposing his rock-hard cock to her. For a moment Marvelous froze, her breath hitching as she gazed upon his large cock, her mind briefly stuttering to a halt. The man gladly took advantage of her shock, grabbing his large dick and moving between her thighs, rubbing the tip up against her wet folds.

''M-Mn...!'' Marvelous gasped lightly. ''H-Hey, w-w-wait I don't- _HYAA!_ ''

A sharp scream left her lips as the man didn't listen, and roughly plunged into her virgin pussy. In an instant a hot rush of pain and mild pleasure shot through her pelvis, her back sharply arching and her mouth opening wide. For a long second Marvelous could barely think, her mind overwhelmed by the raw sensation of his thick cock inside her, a thin trickle of virginal blood leaking from her defiled pussy.

Above her the man groaned, planting his hands on either side of her head, rearing his hips back – before swiftly plunging back inside her. Marvelous snapped out of her shock and gasped, spasming as she felt her inner walls be roughly spread open by his cock, bringing pained tears to her eyes as she endured the rough penetration. With a ragged gasp she laid her hands on his chest and pushed him back, but she was too weak to shove him off her; something that brought a saucy grin to his lips.

''Heh, don't worry slut...'' The unnamed man purred, rearing his hips back. ''You'll start liking it soon.''

Anything Marvelous wanted to say melted into a sharp gasp as he bucked his hips again, shoving his thick cock deep into her formerly-virgin pussy. Her hands blindly clawed at his chest, failing to break through his tunic-like top and leaving her helpless to resist; pained whimpers leaving her rosy lips as he shoved his dick into her again with slow, painful thrusts. No matter how tightly her insides clenched around him she couldn't push him out, his large shaft burying itself deep into her folds with each thrust.

''Crap... so tight...'' The man groaned, one hand dropping to her hip and holding her tight; stopping her from squirming away. ''Fuck...''

Marvelous whimpered as he bucked his hips again, plunging his cock into her pussy again. Over and over she endured the rough intrusion, the pain slowly dimming with each thrust as she got used to the rough violation, unwanted pleasure quickly racing to replace her agony. She shook her head, denying the traitorous pleasure, her earlier arousal coming back full-force. She didn't want to cum. Doing it from his fingers was one thing, but from his dick? That was too much. She didn't want to. She didn't-

''A-Ah...'' A quiet, quivering moan left Marvelous' lips; her cheeks burning darkly when one of the other men laughed.

The boss-man above her chuckled, his hand leaving her hip and sliding up to her plump breast; roughly groping it. ''Haah... told you you'd like it...''

''I-I don't... it hurts...'' Marvelous whimpered, her hands sliding down to her sides; gripping tight handfuls of grass.

He smirked at her denial and leaned back, both his hands sliding down to her hips. ''Then let's see how long that lasts.''

Marvelous had no time to question what he meant, as she soon found out what – a sharp, startled gasp ripping free from her lips as he suddenly picked up speed. His thick cock speared deep into her pussy with aggressive thrusts, hot pleasure shooting through her pelvis and making her back arch on instinct, pain rising to match her pleasure as the two bubbling sensations warred inside her pelvis, fighting to overpower the other.

Pleasure soon won, and Marvelous gasped as an unwanted warmth spread throughout her lower half, the pain of having her first time stolen quickly fleeing. His cock plunged deeper and deeper inside her until his pelvis was smacking against hers, the lewd slapping of skin echoing in her ears and matching the sensation of his large cock battering her cervix. Her chest heaved with her gasping breaths and she gripped the grass tighter, ripping out chunks of grass as she tried and failed to endure the unwanted feelings flooding her half-naked body.

''A-Ah~! N-N-No, s-stop...!'' Marvelous wheezed, crying out when he roughly grabbed her breast – squeezing it so tightly it left her spasming. ''H-Hyaa!''

The man flashed her a dagger-like smirk and pounded her pussy even harder; eliciting a slew of sharp gasps and mewls from the helpless girl, her pussy quivering and clenching around his thick cock as he violated her. All the earlier teasing, her denied orgasm, her masturbation – all of it was coming back full-force, making her hypersensitive and only causing his cock to feel twice as good, her mind fracturing as he fucked her aching womanhood.

Movement above her drew her attention, peering through half-lidded eyes as another man stood above her, his cock hanging out his pants. She barely had time to blink before he straddled her collarbone and pushed his dick into her face, his shaft pressing against her cheek. Marvelous shook her head in silent denial but the man didn't care, simply shoving his thumbs into her mouth and forcing her mouth open; her teeth weakly pressing down on his thumbs to no effect.

''Don't bite, or else.'' The new man told her with a warning glare, the tip of his cock pressing against her lips.

The orange-haired girl could do nothing but whimper as he pushed his cock into her mouth, his large length sliding inside and eliciting a pleasure-filled groan from the man. He shifted closer so more of his cock could slide inside, pinning her squirming tongue to the bottom of her mouth due to how big he was. The second half of his cock was inside he mercifully tugged his thumbs out of her mouth, and instead grabbed the sides of her head – and began to thrust.

''Mmph?!'' Marvelous gasped in surprise, coughing as the man roughly shoved his cock down her throat. ''S-Sthp!''

Neither of them listen, eagerly continued to pound her pussy and mouth in lewd tandem. It quickly became clear the new guy had been jacking off to her, his cock already throbbing and twitching on her tongue as he shoved his length down her throat, nearly choking her when he repeatedly blocked her airways with his girth. She shook her head and tried to make him slip out but couldn't, his fingers threading into her hair and forcefully shoving his cock inside mouth, literally face-fucking her into the ground.

Saliva coated his throbbing cock as it slid in and out her wet mouth, his thrusts only becoming rougher and more lustful as he grew closer to climax, using her mouth as little more than a sex-toy for his pleasure; the mere thought making Marvelous whimper.

Just as she began to get used to it he suddenly reared his hips back, yanking his cock out of her mouth and leaving her gasping in surprise – her cheeks darkening as he hastily moved back, straddling her stomach.

''Haah...!'' The man gasped, pushing his cock between her round tits. ''Fuck!''

Marvelous shuddered as he bucked his hips with quick, rapid thrusts – his saliva-coated cock sliding between her jiggling tits aggressively. She could feel him throb and twitch against her breasts, her breathing growing ragged as he fucked her chest; made worse by the pulsating cock in her pussy. She clenched and quivered around his cock, desperately trying to deny the pleasure bubbling inside her-!

''C-Crap.,.!''

Orange eyes widened and Marvelous cried out in surprise, buckling as the boss-man bottomed out in her tingling pussy and shot ropes of thick cum inside her, painting her insides white. Pleasure teased her inner walls but it wasn't enough to make her cum, shuddering as he slowly rocked his hips; gently sliding in and out of her as he pumped her full of his seed.

She barely had time to adjust to the feeling before the man straddling her groaned, bucking his hips once more – and unloading ropes of cum onto her breasts, several thick rope shooting up and hitting her face and neck, earning a weak moan from the defiled adventurer.

''Ah...'' Marvelous quivered as two more cumshots landed on her collarbone, his seed achingly hot against her skin. ''Mn...''

The boss-man didn't wait around; spending only a short few seconds to enjoy the quivering tightness of her pussy before pulling out. Marvelous clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms as she endured the irritating _frustration_ she was feeling – so close to cumming twice now, but stopped just before she could. The mere fact she _wanted_ to cum made her feel ashamed, but she couldn't deny how agonising it was, to come so close to cumming only to be stopped just before that point.

Marvelous wasn't left to stew in her thoughts for long however. Barely a few seconds of quiet murmuring passed before she suddenly found a new man standing in front of her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her up. The orange-haired girl moaned in surprise, her flushed cheeks darkening as she found herself straddling the man, his erect cock already pulled out and pressing against her pussy; his thick hardness making her shudder.

She yelped as a hand slapped her thigh. ''Get moving, slut.''

Marvelous blushed deeply. ''I-I'm not...''

Another slap, this time on her ass – making her back reflexively arch. ''Move.''

Biting her bottom lip Marvelous obeyed, trying and failing to ignore how much her legs were shaking; her denied orgasm sapping what little strength she had left. With trembling fingers she reached down and grabbed his dick, aiming it up towards her pussy; cum and arousal dribbling down her inner thighs. The tip pressed against her wet folds and her breathing quickened, arousal flooding her chest, her head laser-focusing on the erotic sensation-

-before she swiftly dropped herself down, impaling herself deep on his cock.

'' _HYAA!_ '' Marvelous released a shrill wail as she instantly climaxed, cumming on the man's cock.

The man beneath her groaned, grabbing her hips so roughly she was sure she'd have bruises later. She could barely care at that moment however, mind-melting pleasure shooting through all her nerves as she _finally_ got to orgasm, her pussy burning with such raw pleasure it felt like someone was holding a candle to her lower lips, her eyes open but registering nothing.

That was until the man beneath her brought his hand down on her ass, spanking her and eliciting a quiet whine from Marvelous – her inner walls clenching tight around the man's cock. Breathlessly Marvelous whimpered, weakly rocking her hips back and forth; slowly sinking down his dick a bit more. Her leaking arousal made the process painless, easily able to take the man's ample cock inside her womanhood and sink all the way down until their pelvises touched.

''Mm...'' Marvelous quivered at the foreign fullness, her inner walls stretched to their limit. ''Ahh...''

Movement behind her made her glance back, peering over her shoulder – and at the man getting behind her. With eagerness clear on his face he got down on his knees behind her, pushing her upper-body forwards; and pressing the tip of his dick against her asshole. Marvelous barely had time to gasp before he suddenly bucked his hips, her eyes widening as his cock plunged into her rear.

''A- _Ah~!_ '' The orange-haired adventurer cried out, buckling as both men bucked their hips at the same time; shoving their dicks into her body. ''Y-Y-You- a-ah~!''

Marvelous' shoulders buckled as the man behind her eagerly started fucking her ass, thrusting his hips with open lust. Her body jerked forwards and he grabbed her arms, yanking them back towards him and forcing her back towards his cock, impaling her on his dick – and incidentally on the cock beneath her. With a whimper Marvelous rocked her hips willingly, shuddering as her pussy was spread open by the man's cock again; reluctant pleasure worming its way through her sensitive pelvis.

''Ah... ahh...'' Marvelous moaned quietly, biting her bottom lip. ''Stop...''

Her protest was weak, and only encouraged the duo – deep moans leaving the adventurer's lips as the two men pounded her holes eagerly, their cocks stuffing her womanhood and asshole full. Even though she had never done anal she rapidly got used to it, the pain of having a cock in her ass quickly melting into breath-stealing pleasure, her insides quivering as she was defiled in two holes at once.

Shadows fell over her as two men stood on either side of her, their rock-hard cocks in full view. Marvelous quickly realised what they wanted, her cheeks burning crimson as the man behind her released her arms; grabbing her breasts instead and using them as handholds. Through the pleasure fogging up her mind Marvelous reached out and grabbed their cocks, clumsily jerking them off even as she took it in both ends, moaning with shame as she took pleasure from her own defilement.

''Mn...'' Marvelous grimaced as one of the guys shifted closer, pushing his dick against her cheek.

With half-lidded eyes Marvelous leaned over slightly and opened her mouth, taking the man's thick cock into her mouth – sucking him off while jerking off the other man. Pleasure burned her insides but she ignored it, letting the two beneath do whatever they wanted to her body while she focused on the other two men, her mind rapidly fogging up from the overwhelming stimulation. Her breasts, her ass, her pussy; all of it was flooded with such raw heat it was impossible to think clearly, let alone logically.

''Ahh...'' Marvelous pulled her rosy lips off his cock; her tongue hanging breathlessly out her mouth – before she leaned over, and began sucking off the other man.

Skin audibly smacked against skin and Marvelous lost herself in it, her mind slowly disconnecting from reality as her whole body was progressively turned into a living sex toy. Her pussy and ass used as a cum-dump, her mouth little more than a glory-hole, her hands masturbation toys. Dimly she wondered what else they would do to her; would they use her feet too, her thighs? Her underarms, her hair? Maybe even shove multiple dicks in her mouth at once, to get the most usage out of her?

Endless thoughts swirled around her dimming mind, and even as her mind checked out fully Marvelous didn't stop her ministrations; working on autopilot as she rocked her hips and jerked off both men, unconsciously alternating between the two and sucking them off. Their cocks throbbed and pulsated, pre-cum dripping onto her tongue as she licked and lapped at their dicks.

''Hah... haah...!'' The man fucking her ass sped up, his breathing growing laboured; until he couldn't take it anymore. '' _Nn!_ ''

Marvelous moaned brokenly as he slammed deep into her asshole, ropes of hot cum filling her ass and making her hips buckle. Her pussy clenched tight around the other man's cock as she climaxed for the second time, the wet tightness of her womanhood triggering the other man's climax; her broken moan rising to a whine as he shot his load into her pussy too.

A gasp to her right was her only warning before the man to her right came, ropes of cum landing in her orange hair and splattering over the side of her face. She tilted her head left and licked the tip of the other man's throbbing cock, the simple action finally tipping him over the edge; shots of cum splattering onto her tongue and into her mouth, eliciting a low groan from the broken girl as she swallowed his load.

''Mn...'' Marvelous mewled dumbly as the the man behind her pulled out her ass, grabbing her underarms and helpfully pulling her off the other man's dick.

Within the minute she found herself flat on her back, and another young man between her legs, her broken moans echoing for hours to come.

[END]


End file.
